Alianza para Restaurar la República/Leyendas
|estab = 2 ABY, por el Tratado Corelliano |frag = |reor = 4 DBY, como Alianza de Planetas Libres |dis = 4 DBY |rest = |era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión }} La Alianza para Restaurar la República (también conocida como la Alianza para Restaurar la Libertad a la GalaxiaLuke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor, la Alianza Rebelde e, informalmente, cómo la Rebelión) fue un movimiento de resistencia de diversos planetas, sistemas y sectores que formaba una oposición militar directa al Imperio Galáctico. Fue formada en sus orígenes por un grupo de Leales, unidos por Galen Marek, que trataba de recuperar los ideales de la República Galáctica. El Tratado Corelliano y la Declaración de Rebelión dieron lugar formalmente a la alianza, siendo el emblema de la familia Marek el símbolo de la Alianza.The Force Unleashed Aunque mucho menos numerosa y poderosa que las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, la Alianza poseía una fuerte iniciativa de combate, dedicados soldados y brillantes comandantes. La Alianza hallaría Toprawa su primera gran victoria, y más tarde lograría un importante golpe contra el Imperio en la Batalla de YavinStar Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Tras las muertes del Emperador Palpatine y de Darth Vader durante la Batalla de EndorStar Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi, la Alianza Rebelde se convertiría en la Alianza de Planetas LibresThe Truce at Bakura Sourcebook, y finalmente lograría su meta de restaurar la Antigua República tras la captura de CoruscantX-wing: Wedge's Gamble. Los miembros de la Rebelión solían ser conocidos como "Rebeldes", "Rebs" o como "Basura Rebelde" por los soldados de asalto y el resto del personal imperial. Historia Primeros fundadores Es difícil establecer el momento exacto en el que comenzó la Rebelión contra Palpatine, pero su momento más conocido fue poco antes del fin de las Guerras Clon. Para esta época, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine había acumulado una masiva cantidad de poder, y había pasado el Decreto de Gobernación Sectorial, instalando sus propios oficiales y tropas en mundos de la República. Senadores como Bail Organa y Mon Mothma vieron esto como una movida de dictadura, y no como una forma de reforzar la democracia. Reuniéndose con otros senadores de confianza, Organa y Mothma formaron la Delegación de los 2000, argumentalmente la primera organización que puede conectarse con la futura Rebelión. Los miembros de la Delegación derivaron la Petición de los 2000, que trataba de convencer al Canciller de devolver sus poderes de emergencia de vuelta al Senado y buscar una solución más pacífica a la guerra. Palpatine se negó a cumplir con eso y, poco después, transformó la República en el Imperio Galáctico, instalándose en el poder como Emperador con el apoyo de casi todo el Senado Galáctico. Muchos de los que firmaron la petición fueron encarcelados, asesinados o forzados al exilio, sin embargo Organa y Mothma se las arreglaron para eludir la atención de Palpatine- en parte gracias al consejo de la senadora Padmé Amidala, quien habló con Bail, durante la sesión especial del congreso que vio el nacimiento del Imperio, que no atrajaera la atención con su resistencia secreta. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico inició su política de xenofobia y represión, muchos grupos de resistencia aislados surgieron en los mundos de la Galaxia para oponerse a la tiranía del Emperador. Resistencia armada La Rebelión existió antes del nacimiento de la Alianza Rebelde. Casi desde el momento en que Palpatine se autoproclamó Emperador, grupos de resistencia surgieron en todas partes de la Galaxia. Muchos de estos grupos realizaron acciones de sabotaje contra instalaciones imperiales que incluyó a la Estrella de la Muerte. Pero estos grupos, simples guerrillas, tan sólo podían causar molestias a ciertos Gobernadores o Moffs. Cuando los grupos se hacían demasiado molestos, el Imperio reunía sus fuerzas y acababa con ellos. El Imperio contaba con los recursos de una Galaxia, los grupos rebeldes eran pocos y aislados y no contaban con un mando centralizado, como sí ocurrió después. Tres personas jugaron un papel fundamental en la creación de la Alianza Rebelde: Bail Organa, virrey de Alderaan; Mon Mothma, senadora por Chandrila; y Garm Bel Iblis, senador por Corellia. La Masacre de Ghorman thumb|right|200px|Soldados rebeldes y patrullas armadas se forman para combatir al [[Ejército Imperial.]] En los años posteriores, mientras el Imperio de Palpatine se extendía sin límites en poder y tamaño, pequeños grupos de resistencia comenzaron a surgir en miles de planetas a través de la galaxia. Estos grupos pequeños y desorganizados realizaban incursiones en instalaciones de seguridad Imperial, incluyendo saboteos que afectaban directamente la construcción Imperial de la Estrella de la Muerte I. Estos grupos estaban mezclados de individuos que odiaban al Imperio, entre los cuales se hallaban desertados de su ejército, personas armadas leales a los ideales de la República, o bien antiguos Separatistas. Mientras estas celdas de resistencia tempranas comenzaron a conocerse entre sí, antiguos enemigos se volvieron aliados inesperados. Muchas escaramuzas fueron lideradas por Jedi supervivientes, determinados a realizar una cruzada idealista en los Tiemos Oscuros. Un antiguo Jedi y oficial de la República, Ferus Olin, reunió muchos Jedi sobrevivientes y los reunió en un movimiento clandestino que se extendió por la galaxia. La Casa Chatham El Nacimiento de la Rebelión Desde este incidente, Organa comprendió que la vía pacífica estaba muerta y que había que empezar a armar un movimiento serio de resistencia para oponerse a Palpatine.Por eso se dedicó a ayudar en secreto al grupo de Mothma. Gracias a su aviso, Mon Mothma pudo huir de Coruscant cuando los Agentes Imperiales de la OSI recibieron la orden de arrestarla. Mon Mothma pasó años en la clandestinidad, huyendo del Imperio y contactando con los grupos de la Resistencia, intentando unificarlos. Su primer gran triunfo tuvo lugar en el sistema Corelliano, donde logró unir a tres grupos de resistencia con la firma del Tratado de Corellia, esto marcó el nacimiento de la Alianza. Los grupos resistentes encomendaron sus "vidas y propiedades" a la Alianza y juraron "luchar hasta que el Imperio sea destruido, o lo seamos nosotros". La organización de la incipiente Alianza se basó en las discusiones que Mon Mothma y Bail Organa mantuvieron en Coruscant. Cada grupo rebelde mantendría su autonomía y estructura, recayendo el mando estratégico global en manos de Mon Mothma y su Asamblea de Consejeros. Mon Mothma asumió, a su pesar, unos poderes casi dictatoriales. Esto fue la causa de que el Senador Bel Iblis, después de la Firma del Tratado, decidiera no unirse a la Alianza y organizar su propio grupo de resistencia. Tras la firma del tratado, la Alianza creció. Muchos grupos se les unieron al comprobar las ventajas del trabajo conjunto, como, por ejemplo, el Grupo de Resistencia Armada del Sector Atrivis. Poco después de la Firma del Tratado de Corellia, Mon Mothma decidió que era necesario dejar claros ante la Galaxia los objetivos políticos de la Rebelión, retratada por la propaganda Imperial como un grupo de "piratas y criminales". Así pues, redactó la Declaración de Rebelión que fue dirigida al Emperador y ampliamente distribuida por la Galaxia gracias a la red de inteligencia de la Alianza. Elección de los líderes Nuevos aliados y armamentos Las contribuciones de equipamiento más notables incluyeron material de un caza estelar avanzado, el T-65 Ala-X de la Corporación Incom, que fue adquirido en la Batalla de Fresia. Con este caza avanzado, los pilotos rebeldes tenían una clara ventaja delante de los más numerosos cazas TIE, ya que estos no tenían escudos. Después, Mon Mothma aseguró una alianza con los Mon Calamari, que se unieron abiertamente a la Alianza Rebelde y usaron su habilidad de renombre en la construcción de naves capitales que tanto necesitaba la Alianza para enfrontarse a la Armada Imperial. Su flota considerable de cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari les dio un poder de fuego sustancial a la recién creada Alianza. Parte de la estrategia de la Alianza fue la doctrina de la negación del espacio. Es decir, la Alianza atacaba las naves imperiales y huía; tanto para interrumpir el suministro y las operaciones de los imperiales, como para confiscar materiales que tan desesperadamente necesitaban. En estas situaciones, sus cazas tenían hipermotores para poder huir a lo largo de las rutas preestablecidas, lo que les permitía escapar antes de que el Imperio pudiera reaccionar. Destrucción de Alderaan Rebelde de después de la destrucción de Alderaan.]] Debido a que algunas importantes figuras de la Alianza fueron presos en ella después de la firma del Tratado de Corellia, la Alianza se enteró de la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte, una enorme y terrorífica arma capaz de destruir un planeta entero, destinada a asegurar el poder del Imperio. En una operación dirigida por la princesa Leia, consiguieron recuperar los esquemas de la estación, pero Darth Vader descubrió el acto y capturó a Leia. En un esfuerzo para que la joven princesa divulgara la ubicación de la base rebelde secreta, el Gran Moff Tarkin amenazó con destruir su planeta natal, Alderaan. Sin embargo, incluso después de que Leia diera la ubicación de una base rebelde abandonada, Tarkin ordenó a la Estrella de la Muerte disparar su arma principal-un superláser capaz de destruir un planeta. Leia vio como miles de millones de sus compatriotas Alderaanianos fueron asesinados por la superarma, incluyendo Bail Organa. La Alianza usaría este acto como una herramienta de propaganda para reclutar a más personas en sus filas. Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza Una Nueva Esperanza La Fuerza estaba con la Alianza. Luke Skywalker, un hombre joven de Tatooine, quedó bajo la tutela del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, después de que los soldados de asalto destruyeran su granja y mataran su tío y su tía. Los Jedi habían estado observando a Luke durante mucho tiempo. Conociendo su historia familiar y la importancia de derrotar al Emperador, Obi-Wan comenzó a entrenar al chico como un Jedi. Los dos, junto con los droides C-3PO y R2-D2, se aseguraron un pasaje en un carguero, el Halcón Milenario. Con la ayuda del cazarrecompensas Han Solo y su copiloto Wookiee Chewbacca, el grupo se las arregló para liberar a la princesa y entregar los planes de la Alianza. Como resultado, la Alianza tuvo éxito en atacar y destruir la estación de batalla, y también, en Luke, que obtuvieron un miembro leal formado en el uso de la Fuerza y las habilidades de los purgados Caballeros Jedi. Guerra Civil Galáctica Caída de Hoth Victoria en Endor Reorganización en la Nueva República Jerarquía de mando y administración Gobierno civil Jefe de Estado Consejo Asesor Gabinete de la Alianza Mandos Aliados Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza Bases conocidas *Base de Polis Massa *Base de Brigia *Rudrig *Rion *Orion IV *Base Delta *Base de Dantooine *Base de Yavin IV *Base de Talay *Base del Anillo *Comando de Thila *Base de Hoth *Estación Golrath *Base Arbra *Base Anchorhead *Base de Tierfon *Puesto avanzado de Rori *Plataforma de la estación de suministro Abrihom Planetas de la Alianza Aunque los rebeldes carecían de los recursos del Imperio, tenían algunos planetas bajo su control. *Abridon *Alderaan *Alzoc III *Averam *Chandrila *Dac *Endor *Gerrard V *Hoth *Ilum *Kashyyyk *Kalaan *Kriselist *Laakteen Depot *Mygeeto *Nentan *Nuevo Plympto *Ossus *Polus *Ralltiir *Shola *Sullust *Taloraan *Taris *Tatooine *Telos IV *Thyferra *Togoria *Utapau *Virgillia 7 Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novelización *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars (Marvel)'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Allegiance'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Revelation'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures:'' **''Rebel Storm'' **''Bounty Hunters'' *''Castaways of Endor'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Battle of Turak IV'' * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' }} Notas y referencias de:Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik en:Alliance to Restore the Republic fr:Alliance rebelle it:Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica hu:Lázadók Szövetsége nl:Alliance to Restore the Republic pl:Sojusz Rebeliantów pt:Aliança para Restauração da República ru:Альянс за восстановление Республики fi:Kapinaliitto sv:Alliansen för Återställande av Republiken Categoría:Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Grupos de resistencia